


Just Can't Stay Away

by Nutkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Barebacking, Comeplay, Community: blindfold_spn, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Kink Meme, Possessive Behavior, Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutkin/pseuds/Nutkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo might seem like she's just a nice little barmaid, but Dean knows better – she's five feet and four inches of pure spitfire, snappy comebacks, and dirty thoughts. Crazy, awesome dirty thoughts. Early season two. Written for a kink meme prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Blindfold kink meme prompt, "Dean and Jo getting off on him fucking her bare and creaming her pussy. Bonus points for dirty talk and repeated creaming."

  
Halfway through Wyoming, Dean's already getting hard.

It's getting to be a real problem, this thing with Jo. Whenever they get anywhere near Nebraska it's all he can think about, making him drive too fast and tap out mindless rhythms against the steering wheel until he finally just gives up the ghost.

"Maybe we should swing by the Roadhouse," he finally says, all casual as he glances in the rearview mirror. "Since we're in the area."

Sam just gives him the same skeptical, amused expression he always does.

"Sure," he says. "Maybe Ash has some leads on the demon. Since we're in the area."

*

It's only mid-afternoon when they pull in the parking lot, so the place is pretty empty. Ash is propped up at the bar, snoring into a bowl of beer nuts. Ellen's talking in low tones to some random guy in a trucker hat sitting in a booth.

And Jo... Jo's standing behind the bar polishing glasses and mouthing along to some old country song on the jukebox, her cute little plaid blouse nice and snug over her tits. Her hair is kind of curly today, bouncier than usual. She glances up when the door opens, her face splitting into a wide, toothy grin.

"Well hey, strangers," she says, her gaze moving back and forth between them.

"Hey, Jo," Sam says. He gives Dean a sidelong glance before moving to the side of the bar and clapping Ash on the back, jerking him out of his stupor. "Yo, Ash..."

Dean just stands there and smiles at her, real slow, watching how she bites her bottom lip and glances away.

"Hey," he finally says, perching on a stool in front of her.

"Hey," she returns. She darts a look over at Ellen – she still seems wrapped up in her conversation – and leans against the bar, lifting her eyebrows at him. "What brings you two here on this lovely spring day?"

"Oh, you know," he says, shrugging. "Passing through, got thirsty..."

"Uh-huh." She glances at her mom again and lowers her voice, reaching under the bar for a beer and setting it in front of him. "I'm gonna go to my room. Wait five minutes and come find me."

He lifts the beer at her and grins, trying to not be too obvious about it when he readjusts his dick in his jeans. "Yes ma'am."

*

"That was _so_  longer than five minutes," she says when he finally opens her door. She doesn't seem particularly interested in excuses, just propels herself off the bed at him and tugs him into a kiss.

He catches her easily, kicking the door shut behind him and licking at the smooth curve of her bottom lip.

"Sorry," he says when she breaks away to nip at his chin. "Your mom started givin' me the stink-eye, and I'm not really in the mood to get castrated today."

"Whatever. We gotta be quick," she mutters, tugging his jeans open. "She'll notice if we're both gone for long."

"Oh, believe me," Dean says, his toes curling in his boots when she gets her soft little hand around his dick, "I can be quick. Been thinking about this the whole way here."

"I've been thinkin' about this since you left last time," she counters, giving his cock a couple of tugs and then hiking up her cute little denim skirt.

Dean grips her hips and hoists her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She scrabbles a hand down between them to yank her panties to the side and lead his cock right up to her slit.

"Damn,:" he breathes when she slides down on it. She's already plenty wet, making it a nice, easy glide. "You really have been thinking about this, huh?"

"Told you," she says, resting her hands on his shoulders and touching their faces together. She just stays like that for a second, stretched wide and tight around his whole cock.

This is the thing – this is what makes it all so crazy good. It was weird at first to think about not hooking up with random chicks when the opportunity came along, but God, it's worth it. Just feeling how wet and hot she is all around his bare dick, every stroke pulling at him, skin on skin.

"I miss it – so much when you're not here," she sighs, like she's thinking the same thing. Her pussy gets all tight around him, gripping him for a second in this glove of wet heat. "Think about it all the time."

"Yeah," he breathes, gripping at her ass and helping her bounce on it. "Yeah, I know how much you love takin' it like this – feelin' my bare cock up inside you—"

"God, yeah," Jo hisses, her gaze going hot-eyed and flinty before she plants a heavy, deep kiss on him, flicking her tongue in to play against the edge of his teeth. They're both breathing too hard to keep it up for long, but she just pants against his mouth when the kiss breaks off, her hips moving in these sweet, tight jerks. "It's – so good, so much better like this."

Dean slips a hand up to grip at her hair, pushing it away from her face and rubbing his thumb along her jaw.

"You want me to come in there?" he demands, his lips catching against hers. He already knows the answer, but he loves hearing it, anyway. "You wanna get creamed, baby girl? Go back to work with a nice hot load drippin' out of you?"

"Yeah," she gasps, pushing against his shoulders for leverage as she rides him. He can feel her little body tensing against him, giving a squirmy little shudder as she pants against his face. "Yeah, yeah, come on – it's been too long, I need you to fill me up."

"Oh, I'm gonna take good care of you," he promises, his balls tightening at the thought. "We're gonna do this all night."

He lands a little smack against the curve of her ass that just makes her eyes narrow, her jerks on his cock getting harder.

"You're gonna eat it out of me later," she whispers, eyes narrowing. "Aren't you? God, _yeah_. I'm gonna show you just how sticky I am with all that come, and you won't be able to stop yourself."

It's true; he's done it before. Something about seeing her like that, the folds of her pussy all shiny white with his spunk, sends him right over the edge. Every crazy, possessive, caveman urge he's ever had takes over, and he's just gotta get his mouth and fingers and cock all over her.

"Yeah," he hisses. "You love that, huh? Seeing me lick my jizz right out of your pussy."

He learned a long time ago that she could match him blow for blow when it comes to this stuff. She might seem like she's just a nice little barmaid, but the truth is, she's five feet and four inches of pure spitfire, snappy comebacks, and dirty thoughts.

Still, that one makes her cheeks flush. She whimpers, and he catches her sweet little mouth in another kiss, all plump and soft and wet.

Normally he tries to string it out, make their little encounters last as long as possible, but this time he just goes for it – lets that pent-up feeling of need that's been dogging him the last two hundred miles well up in the pit of his stomach, his grip on her ass going tight and demanding as he jerks her up and down on his dick.

"You ready for the first one?"

"God, yeah," she says, just as fiercely. "I want it so bad. I love feelin' it in there when no one knows – no one knows the stuff I let you do to me."

Dean bites his bottom lip to keep from groaning too loudly when he comes, pulling her down tightly on his dick so none of it slips out too soon. It's a nice big load, must be four or five good bursts, and Jo lets out a pleased noise like she can feel each one.

"Fuck," he pants, knocking his head back against the wall as the last of it shudders through him. "I really needed that."

Jo blows out a long, satisfied breath, grinding her hips a little as his cock oozes the last of it.

"You and me both."

They both stay like that for a minute, Jo resting her forehead against his shoulder as she catches her breath.

"We gotta get a move-on," she finally says, easing up off his cock and swinging a leg down to right herself. She snaps the elastic of her panties back in place and smoothes her skirt, then squints at him.  
  
"Shoot," she says, rubbing at the corner of his mouth. "This lipstick isn't smudge-proof."

She ducks to check her reflection in her little vanity mirror, and Dean chuckles, zipping his jeans up lazily. He ambles up behind her, grabbing her hip when she straightens and pulling her back against him.

"You drippin' yet?" he says against her ear. She leans back on his chest and guides his hand up the inside of her thigh, letting him feel the heavy wetness that's already soaking through her panties.

"Let me know when you're ready to go again," she says teasingly, giving him a little grin over her shoulder. "You parked out back, right? When I get a break we can just meet out there. Do it backseat style."

"You keep talking like that, it won't take long." He traces a finger up the line of her slit, pressing at the slick fabric of her panties. She makes a sweet little noise when he strokes her, but slips out of his arms.

"Watch it, mister," she says, glancing back at her reflection and fluffing her hair. She folds her arms and perks her eyebrows at him. "Time for you to skedaddle. I need another minute to get myself presentable, and someone's probably already noticed we're both gone."

He leans in to press another smooch on her mouth before backing away, and pauses at the door to take a good look at her. She already looks presentable, as far as he can tell – her clothes all in place, her hair still bouncy. No one she sees out there tonight is going to know how full his come she is, that she's going to have to sneak back here at least once before last call just to change her ruined panties. No one is going to know just how much she belongs to him, and it's weird how much that turns him on.

"You better not clean up too much," he warns before ducking back out to the hallway.

He can hear her laugh on the other side of the door, and his cock gives a restless, oversensitive twitch in his jeans, already threatening to chub up again.

Oh, yeah. This thing with Jo... it's definitely getting to be a problem.


End file.
